Loving Him
by Devils Stories
Summary: Loving him hurt her. She hasn't been the same in a while. She knew this was killing him, and if she wanted to live then that means she would have to move on. It killed her, but he was killing her as well. She had to move on from Gray, and luckily for her someone is willing to help her out. (pic is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Juvia could feel her heartbreak as her back arched, knowing that the name on her Gray-samas tongue was not hers. But she could pretend until they were done and he left. He came to her for comfort to get his frustrations out. She had long ago stopped challenging her love rivals, knowing she wasn't even a competitor. How she adored him though. Every time he came to her she would bend to his will like the love sick puppy she was. She knew he wasn't thinking of her as he chased his release _using_ her. This was the closest thing she would get to him loving her though.

She felt him grip her thighs, moaning into her neck a he came into the rubber.

A few minutes later she watched him get up from her side, pull on his clothes and leave her. He had a mission to go on with team Natsu, which was why he had been stressed. Juvia always knew Gray-sama loved Lucy. She didn't hate Lucy anymore, knowing Lucy was head over heels for her pink haired boyfriend. But she was jealous of her. She longed to hold the love of Gray-sama like her friend Lucy did, even if she was unaware of it. Juvia knew that _Natsu_ knew of it, which was why Natsu had confessed his feelings to Lucy a few months ago. Her friend had been ecstatic and Juvia had finally been able to let everything go. Since then the two had become closer.

Juvia picked herself up, showering to try and get rid of the weight on her lungs. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she was in there for too long, eventually becoming water and going down the drain. Where would she end up? Would she die?

Would Gray miss her if she was gone? Would he realize he loved her? Juvia didn't know what he would feel. In a sick way she wished something awful would happen to her, just to see his reaction. She wouldn't act on those thoughts though, no matter how desperate she was, however upset and hurt.

Once upon a time her Gray-sama had taken the rain from the rain woman and shown her the sun. But as the years passed a rain cloud had settled back over her. She missed the sun more than ever now. She had gotten use to a happy smile, to have light fill her days at Fairy Tail. She had forgotten how awful she use to feel seeing as she had felt it all the time she had grown numb to it. Now that she had a long break from it she felt it she was being crushed by its strength, wondering if it had always felt like this.

Him using her had to end. She knew she couldn't take much more and despite her current feelings Fairy Tail had given her the courage to live for others. Maybe not Gray-sama, but she knew others would miss her. It would be selfish of her.

Yet Juvia didn't want to deny him, Juvia wanted to be with him but she knew that he didn't appreciate Juvia and if she was going to continue on this needed to stop.

Thoughts like this plagued her mind all day, at the guild and on the train to go on a mission.

How could she move past him though? Would she ever look at Gray-sama and not want to be with him? She sighed, getting off the train. It was raining hard, she knew it wasn't the weather though. It was the emotions roaring inside of her. She felt so many different things inside her, things she had been holding back for the years she had been with Fairy Tail.

She sighed in her own despair, walking along the path. Suddenly the drops of rain stopped, the silence made her look up. Her breath caught on cold air, seeing snow float around her. She looked around in wonder, curious as to what had just happened.

"Juvia?" A surprised voice asked. She turned, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw white hair.

"Lyon?" She asked in disbelief. He slowly gave her a grin, the snow falling around him. She tilted her head slightly, thoughts rolling in her mind.

"It's nice to see you, what are you doing in Hargeon?" He asked, walking closer to her so they were a comfortable distance away. She bit her lip.

"Juvia isn't supposed to hang out with Lyon, her Gray-sama doesn't like it…" She said quietly and he frowned slightly.

"Why not?" He asked, hurt in his voice. Juvia went to answer him but slowly closed her mouth. Why couldn't she? It wasn't like Gray-sama was jealous or Gray-sama cared about what she did. _If she couldn't have a say in his life how come he could rule hers?_ Her eyes widened at her own thoughts, the very idea being a mutiny to how she had been living since she first set eyes on Gray.

"Juvia, don't cry." His soft voice whispered and only then did she realize a tear had slipped from her eye. She tensed when he hugged her, his arms strong and oddly comforting to her. She took a moment, hugging him back with one arm that wasn't holding the umbrella.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia is happy to see Lyon." She gave him a tiny smile and he returned it full force.

"I'm happy to see you too!" He said cheerfully and she couldn't help but mentally giggle at his excitement.

"What is Lyon doing in Hargeon?" She asked and a look of seeming realization hit him as if he had completely forgotten.

"Oh! I got a job here, some rich guy wants a ice sculptures that can move." He said and Juvia gave him a soft smile.

"Oh that sounds fun, that's perfect for Lyon!" She said, happy for him. He nodded, raising his brow at her.

"What about you?" He asked and she gasped.

"Oh! Juvia has a job too! Someone is having a party and asked for a water mage." He laughed.

"That's awesome, where's your job?" He asked and she pulled out the parchment of the job request. He took it, glancing it over.

"Hey! I'm going to the same place!" He said, a big smile on his face. Juvia blushed, not knowing exactly why. She let out a breath, it billowing between them.

"O-oh...would Lyon like to walk with Juvia?" She asked, tilting her head. He let out a soft chuckle, his own breath clouding between them.

"I'd love too…" He said and he shuffled closer. Juvia watched him, understanding what he wanted she handed him the umbrella. He took it and held it above them both, offering his arm to her with a warm smile.

Juvia's heart stuttered, wondering briefly when the last time someone had given her that look was. It was the Grand Magic Games, it came from Lyon himself in fact. She bit her lip, not wanting to betray her Gray-sama. Then again...was it really betraying him when she wasn't even his? No. No. She is his...he just wasn't hers.

"Juvia are you alright?" He asked and she gave him an uncertain look. He seemed to understand because he nodded.

"Is it because Gray wouldn't like it? It's okay…I was just trying to be a gentleman. You don't have to take my arm." He said. She swallowed hard and slowly nodded, feeling guilty for the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Juvia thanks Lyon for being understanding." Juvia said softly. Lyon nodded and they began to walk, staying quiet for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, he gave her space to think which she _was_ grateful for.

"Was it Lyon who turned Juvia's rain into snow?" She asked and he looked at her in surprise.

"That was your rain? I thought you only made it rain when you were upset or…" He trailed off, his eyes soft as she looked away, her jaw set. He cleared his throat.

"Well yeah, it was me. I cast a spell because I didn't want to risk...catching a cold." He said and she stopped walking, slowly turning her head to look at him with a suspicious gaze as he struggled to keep from laughing at his own stupid joke.

"Did Lyon just…" She trailed off and he couldn't help it. He burst into laughter, doubling over and exposing them both to the soft fall of snow that was starting to let up by a lot. Juvia watched him for a moment before joining him in his laughter. Not even from the joke but watching him. It was contagious. She held her stomach, giggles turning into hard laughter. She had no idea why she was even laughing but if she was sure of anything in this confusing time of her life, she knew that if felt good. It felt light and happy to laugh like this. She hadn't felt like this in about six months. It didn't seem like long but when you felt like you were being crushed more and more every day it seemed a lot longer than that.

She wiped her eyes where tears had formed from her laughing, her cheeks red from the laughter and cold. She let out a last giggle and looked at Lyon who had just composed himself as well and he caught his breath. Snow flakes were scattered in her hair and on her eyelashes. He caught his breath, slowly reaching forward and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful in the snow, like an angel." He said softly, more to himself than her. She blushed deep red, turning her face slightly. He jumped as if he hadn't realized he had said that out loud, a light blush covering his cheeks as well.

"Uh...uhm.." He trailed off awkwardly but Juvia put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay." She said and he gave her a small smile.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked and she nodded, timidly looping her arm under his. He gave her a full watt smile, both of them walking down the road, cracking jokes and enjoying each other's company. Juvia was glad she ran into Lyon, he was making her feel better and making her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

They got the job done, both being paid extra for their extraordinary work.

Juvia wiped her brow, giving Lyon a tired smile. The snow had kept melting along with ice sculptures because of the heat in the room so they had been constantly running around and making touch ups. He gave her a soft laugh.

"Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?" Lyon asked and Juvia put a hand on her stomach.

"Juvia is starving!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

"Me too, I saw a diner on the way here, wanna go there?" He asked and she nodded, walking with him away from the clients house.

"The water show you put on was magnificent." He complimented and she blushed slightly.

"Juvia thanks Lyon, she really liked Lyon's ice animals. She thought they were beautiful." She said and he grinned, holding his hands out as they walked, cupping them together.

Juvia watched in curiosity as cold mist seeped out around his hands before he opened them. Juvia squealed, stopping and looking at the dancing figure in his hands. It took her but a moment to realize it was a dancing Fairy. She looked at it in wonder.

"Oh Lyon it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, looking at him happily. He chuckled.

"It's nothing compared to your beauty." He said and she eyed him, a dark blush staining her cheeks but to his surprise she didn't shoot it down by mentioning Gray like how she had done all day.

They got to the diner, both looking around and getting seated. Lyon tilted his head at Juvia's wondering gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Juvia thinks this is the place Lucy and Natsu met." She giggled slightly, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Nothing, Juvia just loves her friends relationship. Natsu told Juvia he might propose to her soon!" She squealed, clapping her hands. Lyon laughed at her excitement.

"They _are_ a cute couple. They go really well together. I hope I get an invitation." He said and she sighed.

"Juvia is happy for Lucy and Natsu but she's jealous." Juvia admitted. Lyon tilted his head, not saying anything and ordering as the waiter came up. Juvia ordered something as well and the waiter went off.

"Why are you jealous?" He asked and she sighed.

"Juvia knows Lucy loves Natsu and not Gray. But Juvia also knows Gray loves Lucy." Juvia said and Lyons look instantly changed, reaching forward and putting his hand over hers.

"Oh Juvia I'm so sorry, that must be hell...I know what it feels like to care about someone and know they love someone else." He said softly and she sighed, giving him a weak smile.

"Juvia wishes she could move on and forget Gray...but Gray doesn't want her around anyone else...but he doesn't want _her_." Juvia said sadly and Lyon squeezed her hand.

"He's an idiot, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of him. He doesn't cherish you and I would love to be in his position, to have you love me...I wouldn't make you hurt like this." He said and Juvia took in a deep breath, holding his gaze and slowly setting a determined face.

"Lyon...will Lyon help Juvia….get over Gray?" Juvia asked and Lyon looked at her in surprise, not having expected that from her. He slowly gave her a soft smile.

"I would love to help you." He said as the food arrived at the table. Juvia took a deep breath. She knew it would be hard. But she needed to start living for herself and not let someone else run her life when they didn't have _her_ best interest. She needed to do this. She had given him so much time and he didn't take it. She could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia squealed, giggling as Lyon pounced on her. She arched her back, trying to grab his hands and stop his relentless tickles on her sides.

"Ly-Lyon st-stahp!" She managed to get out through her giggles while he himself laughed on top of her.

"But you're so cute!" He laughed and her already rosy cheeks blushed harder.

"The cookies are gonna burn!" She squealed and he pouted, pausing his fingers.

"That's true. We should probably get ready too, we gotta meet Levy and Gajeel in an hour." He said and she nodded. He got up, offering his hand to her which she took, standing up. She was in nothing but underwear and one of his shirts. They hadn't had sex yet but they did cuddle every night and she loved how soft his shirts were. He currently didn't have one, only in boxers and slightly sagging sweatpants. It had been three weeks since the diner and he had agreed to help her get over Gray. The first week had been the worst by far but she was getting better by a lot, making leaps and bounds. Most of the guild was being supportive, not minding that Lyon was hanging out at the guild with her and even being friendly with him. Lyon and she had gone on a couple of jobs, a few with others from the guild as well. Everyone, including herself was amazed at the power she had when her mind wasn't fogged with thoughts of Gray.

She was a bit nervous though. While her ache and thoughts of him had gone down dramatically she knew that Team Natsu would return today. She sighed, bending over and taking the cookies out of the oven, closing it and setting the hot pan on the stove while tossing down the oven mitts. She let out a happy little wiggle when she saw them, they were in the Fairy Tail symbol shape, chocolate chips scattered throughout them, The house was warm thanks to the oven having been on all day. This was the tenth batch, five batches of macadamia and five batches of chocolate chips counting the ones on the pan now. She felt arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against a hard chest and hips.

"Mmm they look great, just like you." He hummed, kissing the side of her neck. She shivered, a blush running into her cheeks.

"Lyon, Juvia hasn't even gotten dressed yet." She scolded and he chuckled, swaying them softly.

"I know, you look good no matter what you wear, or whatever you _don't_ wear." He teased and she squealed, turning in his grasp and smacking his chest playfully.

"Lyon is just flattering Juvia." She scolded once more and he gave her a guilty grin.

"What can I say? You deserve to know how much I adore you." He said and Juvia smiled, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Juvia needs to go get ready." She said and he gave her a grin, kissing her forehead and just under her jaw before releasing her.

She sighed happily, walking towards her room. Kissing under the jaw was important, not like any other really. It was a way of showing love and trust, happiness and submission to the other person. It told them you put them over yourself. She always saw Levy do it to Gajeel and Gajeel would return it when he thought no one was looking, Lucy and Natsu would exchange them when they had just gotten out of battle or had an argument, sometimes when they were just relaxing or playing around. Since the first time Gray had come to her she had done it to him and he had never returned it, not once. However now she got them from Lyon daily, almost hourly. She hadn't been able to return it yet and he understood, but she knew she was getting closer.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't developed feelings for Lyon in the past three weeks, he was as attractive as Gray was, he complimented her magic with his own, he cherished her body and looks but only after praising her heart and personality. He was good to her and she just liked being around him. He was a bit cold like Gray but she chalked that up to being an ice maker mage. However even in his blunt or quiet moments he was friendly and was great to be around. She appreciated his quiet moments because she liked to have them too.

Juvia got ready, making sure she looked good. She, Gajeel and Levy had been invited to a studio for Sorcerers weekly, they wanted to take a few pics and do some interviews. She walked out of the room, heading into the kitchen and grabbing the two cases of chocolate chip cookies.

"Is Lyon ready?" Juvia called out, her blue hair in soft curls.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said, coming into the kitchen. She nodded to him, throwing him a smile as he grabbed the two cases of macadamia. She looped arms with him and set out towards the guild. They dropped the cookies off with Mira for the christmas party tonight and met up with Levy and Gajeel along with Panther Lily.

"Oh Juvia! I love your hair it looks great!" Levy praised and Juvia giggled, the two girls walking a few steps ahead of the guys who followed in pretty much silence.

"Juvia thanks Levy! Juvia loves Levy's eyeshadow and outfit. It fits her perfectly." Juvia said and Levy grinned.

"Gajeel picked the outfit. He said it's cute and kickass at the same time." She laughed and Juvia joined her.

"Juvia wishes Lucy could be here as well. She would love this chance." Juvia said and Levy sighed.

"Yeah, it really sucks but hey, we'll see her tonight for the Christmas party! We'll have to go to her apartment to get ready and help her out!" Levy said in excitement and Juvia clapped her hands.

"That sounds fun! Juvia knows just what to do for Lucy's make up!" She squealed. The two girls chatted it up, talking about the Christmas party and upcoming plans, the guys exchanging a few short words here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy! Natsu!" Juvia squealed when they entered the studio, the said couple turning away from each other. Lucy's eyes lit up and she instantly hugged both of the other girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"We were invited for an interview and photoshoot! What about you!?" Levy asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, well we finished the job the other day and on the way home Natsu and I saw Jason in a store. Since we haven't really publicised our relationship outside of the guild he was ecstatic and asked if we would do a photoshoot and so we split up with Erza and Gray last night. They should be at the guild now." She explained and the other girls nodded before exchanging greeting hugs with Natsu and Happy while Lucy did the same with Gajeel; who would never admit it to others but he really did like hugs. Lucy paused however when she saw Lyon.

"Lyon? Hey I haven't seen you in awhile!" She said in surprise and he offered a grin, giving her a hug.

"Same day you guys left for a job Juvia and I met up while doing the same job." He said and she raised a brow as Juvia looped her arm with Lyon shyly.

"Lyon is helping Juvia move on...Juvia and Lyon are dating." The bluenette said shyly and Lucy blinked a few times before turning and punching an unsuspecting Natsu in the shoulder who jumped.

"Hey!" He cried but Lucy had a grin.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU OWE ME A DATE AT THAT RESTAURANT!" Lucy shrieked and Natsu scrunched up his face before letting a look of horror cross his face, looking at Juvia.

"You're wth Lyon?! What about Gray?" Natsu asked and Juvia bit her lip, shrugging.

"Juvia wanted to be happy too." She said quietly and Salamanders face softened. Lucy gave her a look.

"Are you happy with Lyon?" She asked and Lyon looked at her. Juvia nodded her head and gave them a grin.

"She is happy with Lyon." Juvia said and Happy flew forward.

"Lucy we were right!" He cheered and Natsu let out a shriek of betrayal while Juvia just giggled.

"Alright! We're gonna do the interview first and then take pictures of you guys. It'll be so cool!" Jason called out, his assitant next to him. Everyone got quiet and listened as Jason rambled before pausing, his eyes narrowed to Lyon before he shrieked.

"So cool! Lyon from Lamia Scale! Gray Fullbusters biggest rival except for Natsu Dragneel! Perfect! You'll shoot with Juvia. Cool cool cool!" He clapped and Lyon raised a brow, looking at Juvia. They both shrugged. Juvia waited with Gajeel, Levy, Lyon and Lily while Natsu and Lucy did their interview, Happy with them of course but staying quiet. When they came back Lucy told Levy and Gajeel Jason wanted them so they left for their turn. Lucy sat next to Juvia.

"Sooooo, wanna tell me more?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Juvia giggled, a dark blush on her face before she started to fill in her friend on everything she had missed, Lucy held Happy in her lap, listening closely.

"Awwhhh! You know what, maybe there's something about that diner that creates couples." The blonde girl giggled. Juvia laughed as well, happy to be around the blonde girl again. She regretted not being open for friendship with Lucy earlier on, but now she was going to make up for it.

"Maybe. How is Lucy's relationship with Natsu?" Juvia asked and Lucy blushed.

"It's really great...like. Amazing. I love him so much. He just makes me feel better about everything, and he's always there if I need him, physically or emotionally." She said with a happy sigh. The girls both paused when a shout was heard but they dismissed it quickly, knowing the boys were wrestling.

"So-" Lucy paused, turning at another shout and let out a loud snap, "Natsu! Don't you _dare_ mess that shirt up!" Juvia suppressed a shiver at how much the blonde sounded like the red headed warrior. Natsu immediately stood up, straightening out and checking his shirt to make sure he hadn't messed it up. Lucy turned back to Juvia.

"He's an idiot but I love him. Lately though he's been acting weird...if I didn't know any better I think he was getting ready to propose." Lucy said and Happy choked on his fish while Juvia's eyes widened in alarm.

Lucy couldn't know! Had someone told her!? How could Juvia continue this conversation without revealing Natsu!?

O-oh!? W-w-why wo-ould L-Lucy think th-that?" Juvia stuttered and Lucy shrugged.

"He's just been a bit jumpy lately, that and he suddenly doesn't want me anywhere near his dresser." Lucy said and Juvia looked at Happy in panic. The winged exceed suddenly jumped up.

"Hey! Who's excited for the Christmas party!?" Happy asked and suddenly Natsu bounced over, throwing his arm around Lucy.

"I am! I love Christmas at the guild! Mira makes the best christmas cookies!" Natsu cheered and Lyon took a seat next to Juvia.

"Lyon you're coming to the party right?" Lucy asked and he nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be here for the party and then for most of tomorrow during actual Christmas, then Juvia and I are going to go over to Lamia Scale until New Years." Lyon said and Juvia nodded excitedly while Lucy squealed, clapping her hands happily for them.

"Oh that sounds so great! I hope you guys have a great time!" Lucy said excitedly. Happy nodded as well.

"I bet you guys will have a good time, I mean, the party won't be as great as _Fairy Tail_ but I'm sure it'll be fun!" Happy said. He had finally learned a few months ago when Natsu and Lucy moved in together that his life would be a lot easier when he just went along with her on things like this. That and he was genuinely glad that the water mage wasn't chasing after Gray anymore.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous to go to the Christmas party to be honest. I've heard stories." Lyon laughed and he was joined by the others.

"Juvia! Lyon! Jason is ready for you guys!" Levy said, bouncing over as Juvia stood up. Lyon stood with her, both of them walking into the room.

"Cool Cool! Take a seat please." Jason said and Juvia sat down, holding hands with Lyon as he sat in the seat next to her. Jason snapped a picture of their hands and Juvia blushed a bit.

"Let's get started! Juvia, lately witnesses have reported a sudden growth in strength in your abilities, any comment on that?" He asked, leaning forward in anticipation with a pen and paper. Juvia bit her lip.

"Well...Juvia thinks that that's because she has been more focused on herself lately, and she has found that it is easier to work like that." Juvia said honestly and Jason glanced at his notebook as he wrote in lightening speed.

"Cool cool! So cool!" He whispered to himself before looking back up at them. "Can you tell us anything about your relationship status?" He asked and Juvia glanced at Lyon. He gave her a reassuring smile and nod, squeezing her hand. Juvia took a deep breath.

"Yes, Juvia has been dating Lyon for a week now, but she has known him since the grand magic games, she ran into him on a job a few weeks ago and she started talking to him." She answered and Lyon grinned.

" _So cool!_ Lyon, what's your current situation? You're from Lamia Scale. What's it like having an inter-guild relationship?" Jason asked and Lyon chuckled.

"It's...weird, but good. Uh...my guild is like my family and they've been hounding me about being single for a while. So when I called them telling them Juvia and I were official everybody was pretty excited. So far everyone at Fairy Tail has been kind to me and accepts our relationship. Which is good, because I know they'd kick my ass if they didn't approve of me." Lyon asked ad Juvia giggled.

"Fairy Tail is Juvia's family, and she is ecstatic that they allow Lyon to go with her on missions and hang out at the guild hall. He gets along with Juvia's family very well." Juvia added and Jason nodded excitedly.

"Cool cool cool cool!" He said as he finished writing their statements.

"Juvia, what is your relationship with Gajeel? We know that he joined Fairy Tail with you after Phantom Lord was disbanded." Jason said and Juvia laughed.

"Gajeel is like Juvia's older, grouchier brother. After Phantom Lord disbanded Juvia felt lost, and sought forgiveness by Master Makarov. However she was worried about Gajeel and begged him to join as well. He is very close to Juvia but he wouldn't ever say it out loud." She said honestly. Jason nodded, giving her a look before he asked the question she knew would come up.

"So what about Gray Fullbuster? For a long time it was assumed that you two were dating, but you're dating one of his biggest rivals...except for Natsu Dragneel of course." He said and she took in a deep breath, Lyon tensing slightly.

"No, Juvia and Gray never dated. Juvia is with Lyon because he gives her attention and doesn't wish to use her. Juvia cares for Gray, which Lyon knows, but she is done being second place. Juvia is very happy with Lyon, and she really likes Lyon." Juvia said honestly and Lyon gave her a smile, proud of how she had handled the situation. He leaned over, kissing her temple.

"Cool cool! Lyon you mentioned staying at Fairy Tail, how long do you plan on on staying?" Jason asked and Lyon rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've been taking jobs with Juvia recently, but since we're in different guilds I can't claim any of the rewards due to legal matters. Juvia and I are leaving Christmas day to go to Lamia Scale for New Years and we'll pick up a few jobs there. I don't know the plan from then on out." He said and Jason nodded.

He asked a few more questions about what Juvia liked to do in her free time and who she would consider her best friends at the guild before they were done. They went out, doing the photoshoot. Juvia got some really good pictures and poses taken, doing a few with Levy and Lucy as well with all of them doing power stances or just hugging and laughing. She did a few with Lyon, having him hug her behind the waist and kiss her cheek, having them kiss or hug. One of her favorites was an accident where they were all in the shot during a break. Juvia was on Lyons back with her arms around his shoulders and his arms under her legs,both were smiling brightly and laughing at Natsu who had his torso bent backwards, his head thrown back in laughter. You could see the joy in his face, with Lucy giggling and giving him a loving look with Happy in his usual "aye sir!" pose. Levy was trying to cover her mouth but you could see the smile on her face and in her eyes, and even Gajeel and Lily had slight smiles on their face as they watched Natsu laugh at his own joke.

Everyone had agreed this was a great picture and had demanded copies of it. Jason had agreed to send them all on each once the issue was published, which would be in two days. It was around four o'clock by the time they had all finished and the group walked out together. The girls chatted away, walking in front of of the guys. Happy and Lily floated over the girls, they would never admit to it, but they liked listening to the girls gossip and light hearted teasing. It was more entertaining than the occasional comment that the guys would say when they were five feet behind their partners.

"Juvia is _so_ excited! She spent all morning baking cookies for the arty, and all last night making the dough!" Juvia said giddily, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm sure they're gonna be great! Also whose place are we getting ready at?" Levy asked and Juvia nodded, wanting to know the answer as well.

"You can come to mine if you want! Erza, Wendy, Charla, Cana, Lisanna and Mira are coming over already so at this point it's the more the merrier." Lucy laughed and Juvia joined her. She couldn't seem to stop laughing or smiling. She just felt so light hearted and happy, she felt like her chest would explode with how good she felt. She hadn't felt like this in a long time and she felt like she could fly. Everything felt like it was finally starting to come together and starting to work out.

"We should probably head right over to my house because the others will be there around the time we get back, so you guys can stop by your places to grab your stuff and then hurry over to mine, I _do_ have some spare accessories and stuff that you can use if you want to, I think we all agreed to bring anything that we weren't using that you're okay with sharing so we can all look our best." Lucy said and Juvia nodded.

"Juvia has some really pretty Christmas themed jewelry that she can bring over, she wasn't going to wear them because it didn't match her dress." Juvia said and Levy thought for a moment.

"I've got a few shoes and some jewelry that I can bring over." Levy said as they got into downtown Magnolia. They all said quick goodbyes, all splitting off to go get their stuff and get ready. Juvia walked hand in hand with Lyon back to her apartment, bouncing and talking excitedly about the party while Lyon just listened and watched her with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia wanted to scream in excitement as Natsu walked out of his house, well, the house that he shared with Lucy and Happy. He had just been kicked out so all of the girls could get ready, Happy going with him. Juvia couldn't believe it! She quickly looked around, checking to see that Lucy was still in the bathroom in the shower. She quickly pulled everyone into the living room, shaking with excitement.

"What's going on Juvia? Are you okay?" Erza asked and she bluenette nearly bounced and squealed.

"Juvia has a secret that Natsu told her. She must not tell Lucy but he told her to tell everyone else here, but tell them to not tell Lucy either." Juvia whispered, her lip trembling as she tried to contain her excitement. Today was such a good day! Erza, Cana, Wendy, Charla, Levy, Lisanna and Mira all leaned in, their attention all on Juvia and her uncontrollable excitement.

"What is it?" Levy asked after a few seconds of silence. Juvia covered her mouth as she giggled before leaning in even closer.

"Natsu is going to propose to Lucy tonight." She whispered, her laugh finding its way into her voice. The girls instantly erupted into cheers and screams of excitement for their friend. Cana started yelling about bets she had won while Mira nearly fainted. Levy and Lisanna were hugging each other and jumping while crying in excitement.

"This is s great! _I'M NOT READY FOR THEM TO GROW UP YET!"_ Erza wailed as Wendy hugged Charla and spun excitedly. Juvia laughed at their reactions, excitement coursing through her as well.

"Shhhhh girls! All of Lucy's friends must keep this secret!" Juvia hushed them and they ll got quiet, leaning in once more with small giggles here and there.

"Juvia promised Natsu that Lucy wouldn't know, so everyone must act normal." Juvia threatened and the girls all nodded. It got quiet for a moment before Mira let out a loud squeal.

"It's so romantic!"

"What is?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice. They all turned, not knowing what to say before Levy laughed.

"We're talking about Lyon and Juvia. Lyon told Juvia that he was excited for her to meet his guild as his girlfriend." Levy said and Juvia blushed, grinning and nodding as Lucy looked at her and made an 'awwwwhhh' sound.

"Alright! We have two hours and a half until the we all need to be at the party to finish up the last bit of decorations. So let's get ready!" Erza said and the girls cheered.

The next two hours consisted of glasses of champagne, lots of giggles and jokes and smiles. Juvia's mood only got better and better and she couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing at nearly everything. Everything was going so perfect. They all helped each other with makeup and hair and eventually into dresses, multiple jokes being made about the types of underwear being worn much to Wendy's embarrassed soul when she heard the suggestive comments Cana made to the older women.

Juvia had her hair in a magnificent bun, her hair looped over other looped strands in an intricate design that Mira had created. Juvia borrowed a pearl headband that had three thin black bands that spread out slightly, small pearls scattered on the bands. She had two long blue strands hanging down the side of her face, the ends curled gently. Lucy and Levy had insisted on doing her make up, giving her dark blue eyeshadow that faded into softer blues and eventually white by the corner of her eye, cat eye liner. Pale foundation that matched her skin and Cana gave her a spray or two of setting spray that had small shimmery things in it. When Juvia looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but to get excited. She loved the way she looked.

Her dress was deep blue, big surprise there right? But it wasn't her usual style. In the few weeks with Lyon she had started to become a bit more comfortable with her body again, and she wasn't completely comfortable yet however, she was making leaps and bounds. Her dress had long sleeves that stated just under the curve of her shoulders, her collar bones and a bit down showing off, the collar and cuffs ending in a fluffy white border. Her dress fit her like glove, showing off the decent curves of her breast and way her waist tapered down. The dress split at the hips, a slit that started just under the band of her thong and went down to the end of the dress. Her bare legs were showed off, the bottom having the same white fluff border. When she walked the front of the dress stayed between her legs, swaying slightly, almost teasingly when her foot brushed the bottom of the dress. Her Fairy Tail symbol showed proudly on her outer thigh. When they saw her dress Lucy demanded that Juvia borrow some strappy looking two inch heels. They were a sparkly blue and they matched the dress way better than the boots she had been planning on wearing. The girls had also decided to decorate themselves with snowflakes, drawing them on any part of bare skin with some body paint that Mira had brought over. Cana and Levy did Juvia's, leaving her legs, coloar bones and neck littered with delicate looking snowflakes. She borrowed a white lace choker from from Lisanna and her outfit was complete.

She admired herself in the mirror, tilting her head slightly. Lucy came up from behind her, giving her a huge smile. Lucy's hair fell around her shoulders in lovely curls, the tips of her dyed with washable hair dye, red on one side and green on the other. She had a dress on that Juvia could only describe as Mrs. Clause, but in a younger, sexier way. Lucy all had snowflakes on her chest and neck, trailing down her arms and her back that was exposed. She had a silver bell that hung around her neck, a small santa hat was clipped at an angle in her hair, eyeshadow that matched Juvia's but with with green on one side and red on the other, on opposite sides as the color of her hair and red lipstick that showed off the blonde's luscious lips. Juvia looked at her friend in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Her friend was drop dead gorgeous, she understood how she captured so many men's attention without even trying. She understood why Gray loved Lucy.

"Lucy looks stunning tonight, Juvia is sure that Natsu won't be able to stop staring, along with many others." Juvia complimented her honestly and Lucy smiled brightly, turning to look at Juvia face to face.

"Maybe, if they're not all staring at _you_. Juvia you look so beautiful, and I know how much tonight means to you." Lucy said and Juvia tilted her head. "I know what Gray has been doing with you, and I know that it must have hurt a lot. Tonights going to be the first time you see him with Lyon. Are you nervous?" Lucy asked and Juvia bit her lip.

"Juvia...isn't sure. Today has been such a good day, she is really excited but she doesn't know how Gray will react to Juvia being with Lyon. She's worried." Juvia confessed and Lucy looked around, seeing the girls making their last touches before they all set out. Lucy took Juvia's hand, leading her out onto the porch. Juvia watched the blonde shiver slightly. Juvia was thankful that she had grown use to the cold a long time ago, so she felt great outside. Lucy turned to Juvia and took both of her hands.

"You don't owe him anything. He had his chances with you and he didn't realize. He's not in control of you and he doesn't get to control who you do and do not hang out with. Listen to me Juvia, don't run to Gray tonight, okay? I love Gray like a brother, he's one of my closest friends. But I know him. If he's upset with you then let him be upset, he'll say something to pull you back to him, to get you to stay so he can keep going to you whenever he needs you. It's not your job to make him happy. You've spent so long trying to cater to his needs that you forgot about your own. Don't forget Lyon when you see Gray tonight all right?" Lucy said, worry in her voice. Juvia looked at her, trying to take in what she was saying. Lucy was trying to help her, she didn't want to see Juvia suffer any more...and Juvia didn't want to either. Her lips slowly turned into a thankful smile and she pulled Lucy into a hug.

"Thank you Lucy, that means a lot to Juvia. Lucy is...Lucy is right." Juvia said and Lucy grinned hugely, pulling away. She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened, the rest of the girls coming out.

"Who's ready to party!?" Cana yelled in excitement, her cheeks rosy from the amount of champagne she had chugged. Juvia laughed, feeling light and free. The girls walked from the house and through the streets arm and arm, the walk being nothing but laughter and jokes with a few christmas carols as dark started to settle over Magnolia. They got to the guild, walking in they all split up, greeting Master Makarov who looked like a little elf. Juvia helped Mira and Lisanna warm up all the food and treats for the party, setting them all out while Lucy hung up some more snowflakes that were in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Alright girls! Get over here and take a picture in front of the tree!" Makarov called, holding the camera. Juvia got with them, everyone crowding around Lucy who had been officially designated Ms. Clause. Makarov took a few pictures, some where they all made silly faces, serious faces and a few candid where they were laughing or looking somewhere else.

"These look great." Makarov said.

"Hell yeah they do." A deep voice and all the girls looked over to see Natsu in a surprisingly fit santa suit, one sleeve gone to show off his FT symbol. With him was Happy, Gray, Loke who had used his own magic to come to the party, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo and Jellal. It looked like they had all arrived the same time. Other people were starting to show up as well and the girls disbanded, greeting their partners. Juvia looked at Gray, her heart racing. He was looking at her, a blank face but she could see in his eyes that Natsu had told him that he was going to propose. He had _that_ look in his eyes that told her that he would come for her later on tonight. Their gaze met and Juvia sucked in a deep breath. She still cared for him, but she didn't feel the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him, which confused her.

"Hey Juvia!" Natsu called out suddenly and she looked over. She instantly tilted her head back and laughed as Lucy crowned him with a santa hat. She made her way over to him and he looked her over with a huge grin.

"Wow! You look so great, trying to impress anyone?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Juvia couldn't help but to giggle, the happy feeling starting to fill her again.

"Natsu knows exactly who." Juvia laughed before turning to Gajeel who had his hands in his pockets, giving her a very very slight smile. She grinned and stepped forward, knowing Gajeel enough to understand. She reached up, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"Rub it in the ice freaks nose, and tell the other ice freak to fuck off if he gets to handsy." he said and Juvia pulled away with a laugh. Gajeel had a weak spot for her and Levy but he;d never admit it out loud. He was like her older brother and she appreciated his way of showing his own form of affection.

"Juvia will. Gajeel and Natsu look so handsome." Juvia complimented and a cough behind her made her turn.

"Come on lovely, you can't just ignore me like that." Loke flirted and Juvia scoffed, giggling slightly. She had gotten to know Loke over the years and they had a very playful relationship.

"Juvia has not forgotten Loke." She said, accepting his hug. He pulled away and looked her over.

"You're looking fine tonight." He purred and she blushed, swatting him away. She glanced around, looking for Lyon. When she didn't see him she shrugged, assuming that he hadn't chosen what to wear tonight. She hung out with Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy. Gray was also in the group, occasionally making a comment hear or there but he mostly just stared at Juvia. Everyone seemed to notice but no one said anything and Juvia wanted to run, and to hide herself from him. Eventually Mira called Juvia over and she couldn't be more thankful.

"Where's Lyon?" Mira asked and Juvia sighed, scanning the room again.

"Juvia is not sure, if he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes she is going to go make sure he is okay." Juvia said and Mira nodded, slight concern on her face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Juvia heard Gray spit and she turned, seeing Lyon raise his brows at the other ice make mage. He was in a deep blue button up, black jeans and a white tie that matched his hair. Excitement coursed through her.

"Lyon!" She called out, rushing towards him. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw her but he quickly turned it into grin as she came at him. He bent his legs slightly, catching her by the hips and lifting her up, spinning to ease the momentum. Juvia giggled and he laughed, setting her down.

"Hey!" He greeted her, matching her enthusiasm. Juvia wasn't sure what came over her but she couldn't stop herself from cupping his face, pulling him close she kissed him on the lips. She felt ecstatic when she felt him kiss her back, his arms going around her waist. Juvia giggled into the kiss when she heard a few of her guildmates whistle and awh at her. Lyon chuckled as well, both of them pulling away.

"Juvia, you look so amazing. I love your dress, and the snowflakes." Lyon complimented her, knowing that she would be feeling self conscious. Juvia smiled, pulling away and taking his hand.

"Come on, drinks are this way." Juvia told him, holding her head high as she walked by Gray who stared at her and Lyon with an open mouth. She wasn't going to let him ruin tonight for her.

"Lyon! Oh good, we were worried something had happened." Lucy said as they got to the bar. Lyon laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Gray very slowly made his way to the edge of the group, still trying to process what was happening.

"Yeah, I totally got distracted while I was sneaking some leftover cookie dough and before I knew it I only had five minutes to get ready and get here." He said and Juvia gasped, looking at him.

"Juvia told Lyon to leave the cookie dough alone!" She wailed and Natsu laughed, clapping Lyon on the back.

"Welcome to the club, I get yelled at all the time for eating things that I shouldn't." He said but his grin dropped when he realized he was receiving glares from all of the girls. Lyon laughed, pulling Juvia closer to him by the waist. She leaned into him, taking in the scent of his cologne.

"Lyon do you want the usual?" Mira asked him, handing Juvia glass of chocolate dessert wine.

"Oh yeah, thanks Mira." He said and Gray stepped forward slightly, his shoulders squared as if he was trying to intimidate Lyon back or reaffirm his own place in the guild and group of friends.

"The usual? How long have you been here?" Gray asked, his tone light and inviting yet Juvia could see the coldness and anger in his eyes.

"About three weeks." Lyon said and Gray nodded slightly before looking at Juvia. He flashed her a friendly, seductive grin and she nearly fainted.

"Hey Juvia, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked and she felt like his ice had encased her veins, her heart stopping. Her eyes widened slightly. Lucy looked between them for a moment, taking in a deep breath, ready to intervene. Juvia could feel Lyon's arm tense around her slightly but Juvia took a deep breath and stood up straight, meeting Gray's eyes.

"Yes, _Gray_." She said, purposefully leaving out the affectionate add on to his name that she had never left out. He narrowed his eyes slightly, offering his arm to her with a smile that didn't reach the rest of his body. She took a sip of her drink before setting it down and taking his arm, walking away from the group. She could feel them all watching her, she could feel the eyes of the entire guild on her, waiting, watching to see what would happen. Gray led her around the corner and down the hall, waiting until they were outside of everyone's sight before he suddenly pulled her into a spare room. He locked the door, turning the light on and whipped around to look at her. She held herself back from flinching at the angry look on his face. She felt her usual urge to throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness but she held strong for now, she'd been preparing herself for this since she ran into Lyon.

" _What the fuck_?" He snapped at her and she frowned.

"What is Gray-" She tried to say but he wouldn't let her, taking a few steps toward her.

"What are you _doing_ with _him?_ You know he's my rival." He spat at her and she raised a brow at him.

"Natsu is Gray's rival as well but he doesn't mind when Juvia is near him." Juvia said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She wanted to seem strong.

"Yeah but you don't _kiss_ Natsu or drape yourself all over him." Gray snapped and Juvia took in another deep breath.

"Lyon and Juvia are dating." She said very slowly and quietly. Her voice shook as she said it, looking down at her feet. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever, she felt dizzy, swaying on her feet. She shifted her stance a little bit wider so she didn't fall. She finally looked up to see Gray's face. It was covered in anger and what surprised her, hurt.

"Say something." Juvia whispered and he shook his head at her.

"How...how could you?" He asked and anger that surprised her sparked inside her. She suddenly frowned, tilting her head.

"How could...how could Juvia!?" She exploded suddenly and Gray jumped slightly as her voice got louder. "What does Gray mean, _how could Juvia?!_ Juvia has been nothing but loyal to Gray! For years she has been there for him, arms open and ready to help him! She has been ready to love him and be with him but or years, _years_! Juvia has been _rejected_ and ignored. Juvia has given her _all_ to Gray and he took it and threw it away! He never once looked back or tried to be there for Juvia! Only complained and cried that Lucy didn't love him like Juvia did! Juvia was never enough for Gray! She changed things about herself to try and get him to like her and when she thought he was returning her affection she woke up to found that Gray had _used_ her! _What does Gray mean, how could she?_ " Juvia yelled at him, the dam inside her starting to overflow. She was breathing a bit harder, leaning forward. Gray looked at her in pure shock. She had never once risen her voice at him like that, let alone challenged what he said or disagreed. He stared at her for a long time, not knowing what to say. After a minute of Juvia's soft panting and silence she swallowed, standing back up and composing herself.

"What. Does. Gray. Mean." Juvia asked firmly and Gray took in a breath, looking over the beautiful woman in front of him. Why was he so jealous and angry? Why did he feel so betrayed? Why couldn't he stand seeing her with anyone but him?

"Juvia I...Juvia I love you." Gray said and Juvia's eyes widened, sucking in a surprised gasp. He had said it, he knew it was the one thing that she had always wanted to hear from him. He had never said it to her, and he knew that now he had said it she would come back to him. He'd get his Juvia back.

Juvia stared at him, shock coursing through her. She had waited for so, _so_ long to hear Gray say those words. She had dreamed of it and cried for it, she had wished and prayed for it to happen and now it had happened. He said he loved her. _**He'll say something to bring you back to him.**_ Juvia swallowed and looked at Gray, meeting his gaze.

"Juvia I love you, please don't leave me for him." Gray said and her heart broke as she looked at him. She knew how he worked by now, and she also knew that nothing would change. She knew that she wouldn't be happy, she wasn't his first pick. She never would be. Her mind was running a million miles a second, thinking about all of the support that she had gotten from her guild for moving on, how much better she had felt. She thought about how she had gotten more affection from Lyon in the past three weeks than she had gotten from Gray in the past three years. She swallowed.

"Juvia...loves Gray too.." She trailed off and Gray's face brightened as he stepped forward, going to kiss her but Juvia held her hand up, "...but she does not deserve Gray. She...deserves someone who will love her no matter what has happened, or no matter who is available. She...she deserves better than Gray." Juvia said, the words coming out slowly as if she was unsure of how to speak the same language. Gray looked like he had just been slapped.

"Wha...Juvia I can change! I can change and we can be together. We can hold hands in public and do the stupid couple stuff, I can compliment you all the time and I'll be there with you. And you'll be with me. Juvia give me a _chance_." He said and Juvia took a deep breath, her face and eyes becoming firm.

"No. Gray. Juvia has given Gray countless chances and years to come around. Only when Juvia is happy with someone else does he want to be with her." Juvia told him and he frowned.

"I'm giving you what you always wanted, if you walk out of that door then there goes your only chance of being with me." Gray said, hoping to convince her. Juvia, despite herself did something that even she found odd. She smiled softly, stepping towards Gray.

"Gray is upset because Juvia hasn't fallen for the fact that his offer of him giving her a chance...is to cover up the fact that he wasted and threw away all of the ones that Juvia gave him." She said, reaching up she kissed his cheek before stepping around the man that seemed to be frozen where he was, as if his mind was in another place entirely.

She walked out of the room, closing the door she leaned against it slightly, letting out a deep breath. She looked down at her shoes, waiting for the water works to start, waiting for herself to rush back in and kiss Gray and throw herself at his feet. But it didn't come, instead, laughter did. She laughed softly to herself, tilting her head back and laughing a bit louder. She felt light and giddy, as if the stones weighing down her chest had been lifted. She felt like she could fly or jump over building in a single bound. She was finally _free_. She had broken the chain that Gray had bound to her since the first moment they met. She heard noises from the Christmas party and she smiled hugely, starting to walk down the hallway quickly, faster and faster until she was running. She rounded the corner and ignored the looks and stares anxious watching her to see what had happened. She saw Lyon where she had left him, looking a bit nervous and distant. Her smile grew. She met his gaze and she could feel his questions in his gaze. She let out a laugh, ignoring Gray who slowly came up behind her. She ran forward, dodging anyone and any obstacle in her way. Lyon stepped forward, looking from her to Gray then back to her.

Lyons eyes widened in surprise as suddenly Juvia jumped with a laugh. He stuck his arms out, catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, cupping the back of his neck she kissed him, cutting off the question on his lips. He kissed her back and she felt like she was going to explode, her heart racing with adrenaline. She had reached the cloud above cloud nine.

She pulled away, cupping his jaw she looked into his eyes, the smile not leaving her face.

"Juvia is with Lyon." She whispered to him and his own smile lit up his face, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Hey guys!" Juvia broke away from Lyon and he put her down, holding her waist tightly as everyone looked up to where Natsu had yelled from the balcony. He had his own 100 watt smile on his face.

"LUCY SAID YES!" He cheered, holding up Lucy's hand. The sparkle of a ring could be seen on her finger and her smile matched Natsu's. The entire guild erupted into roars of excitement and happiness. Juvia giggled, leaning her head on Lyons chest as he held her close. She let herself smirk, knowing only one thing that would make tonight better. She looked at Lyon, leaning up she pulled his head closer to her, starting to whisper into his ear. Lyon's eyes widened, his grip on her tightening as he formed a smirk of his own, chuckling as Juvia giggled, biting her lip slightly before she tilted her head, moving down lightly before she pressed a gentle kiss to just under his jaw. She was with him, and she was happy to be his.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I know what you're all thinking. I WROTE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T NALU! Well I mean...there's Nalu in it bc what did you expect? Anyway, this was something I started writing when the early chapters of AAC were still being made but never finished. Don't get me wrong I like Gruvia and all that jazz, and I know that it's out of character for Juvia to act like this but hey, that's what fan fictions are for! I just wanted something where Juvia's character was given a bit more dynamic other than her being totally crazy over Gray bc that's all you seem to see in fanfics (which is okay bc that's how she is in cannon, not hating on anyone here!)_**

 ** _Anyway, I'm marking this as completed but I might_ _put a lemon chapter if it's requested. Otherwise please tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Have any questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to drop a comment below or PM me._**

 ** _Do you have any requests for one shots you think would be awesome but can't find and don't want to write it yourself? Leave a comment or PM me the pairing and try to be as specific as you can with what you want and I'll do my best to get it out in a timely manner, however I can't write it for you if I'm not sure what you want!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Do you want this to be an actual full length story? If so then once my other main stories Rivals, and Aye Aye Captain are finished, then I'm going to have a poll on which of my one shots/short stories are being considered for a full length story! When it's time I will put the link in my Bio and also on the A/N of eligible one shots so be on the look out!_**


End file.
